I Hate Jerking Off Alone
by OiYaoiPrincess
Summary: Makoto hates jerking off but when he can listen to his lover it makes everything better.


Makoto lied in bed staring up at the ceiling.

He hasn't seen Sousuke in weeks.

All because his big mouth just had to say something. Makoto wanted to punch himself in the face. Makoto had convinced Sousuke to join the police force and they hired him right on the spot. Well not on the spot but he went through training and everything of course. After he was hired the only time he came home from work was late at night when Makoto had already went to bed. Makoto hated the fact that he couldn't see his lover at night without being knocked out cold.

Makoto groaned loudly to himself, "I am so stupid!"

Makoto continued to stare up at the ceiling. He was bored and sexually deprived. Oh did he need Sousuke right now. Makoto sighed before reaching down and pulling his sweatpants and underwear halfway down. Ever since Sousuke left and he hasn't had sex in a while he had no choice but to masturbate. It wasn't good at all but it did relieve him even just a little.

Makoto wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and started stroking slowly. He groaned out of frustration from not feeling any excitement. Before he could get any far his phone blasted that ignoring ringtone he set for Sousuke… Wait Sousuke?!

Makoto immediately reached over for his phone that was sitting on the nightstand. Makoto squealed when he saw the picture he had set for his boyfriend. Sousuke had on a dress shirt that was unbuttoned which showed all his abs and muscles and all the right ways. He was wearing black jeans which were unbuttoned too and you could see a little peak of his boxers. Makoto doesn't remember all what happened between the conversation with him and Sousuke but all he knows is that he one hell of a good picture for it.

He answered the phone and felt his own arousal flow through his body as he heard the soothing voice of his lover.

"H-hey Sousuke why you call so sudden?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing."

A choked out moan came from Makoto and he quickly felt embarrassed. _How could you sit here and moan while talking to Sousuke?_ Makoto blushed all the way to his neck before shutting his eyes waiting for the response his boyfriend had to offer.

"Makoto were you-"

"I'm sorry Sousuke but you've been gone for so long and I had no choice! You can't expect me to stay in this house all day and do nothing. I know can go hang out with Haru or Nagisa but they have jobs. Jobs Sousuke! Jobs! Me, I have no job because _someone_ wants me to be a stay-at-home mom. But guess what I don't have kids either. So what am I supposed to do? Sulk all day? I need you Sousuke like really bad. You don't know how hard it is to go to sleep cold and alone every night without you with me until late at night. It sucks honestly. I know the job is doing well for you and I like that but sometimes I think you don't have enough time for me… I am selfish and you know that… and I'm sorry babe." Makoto pouted at the last part.

He waited for a reply but didn't get one except for a sigh.

"Makoto if you were lonely why didn't you just call and tell me? I could have come by and relieved you, you big baby."

"Well you need to relieve this big baby like… right now."

He heard a laugh from the other side and felt defeated. There's no way Sousuke was going to agree to talking dirty with him on the phone. Makoto might as well get ready for Sousuke to scowl him and then he can hang up and jerk off to that lovely voice later on.

"Ok _baby_."

Makoto moaned from how sensually Sousuke voice was. He couldn't contain himself then. He squeezed around his cock before feeling the rush of pleasure soar throughout his body. This is what he was asking for. The feel of excitement. He hasn't felt this in a while so feeling this refreshes his whole memory.

"Are you touching yourself right now?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, just how I pictured you. I want you to do something for me ok?"

"Mhm…"

Ooh wasn't he excited. Makoto wanted this so bad even if it wasn't Sousuke touching him. This would be the first time he ever had phone sex before. He's sexted before but really didn't get that far before Nagisa came bouncing in his room asking if he wanted to come hang out with him and Rei. _Annoying little midget._

"Pull your pants and your underwear down all the way."

"Ok."

Makoto did just that and waited for his next task.

"Ok now I want you to put two of your fingers in your mouth."

Makoto inserted his index and middle finger in his mouth coating them with saliva. He knew where this was headed but he wanted to contain all his excitement till the end. He was propped against a pillow with his knees bent in the air showing his bare hole to the whole room but there wasn't anybody there so who cares. Makoto continued to lick around his fingers while making lewd noises so that Sousuke could hear. He was hoping the man was undoing himself also so he could imagine them both touching both of them.

"Makoto I want you to take your fingers out of your mouth and put them in."

Makoto took them out of his mouth, "You mean right off the bat?"

"Mhm."

Makoto hesitated at first at the thought of the pain but immediately brushed the thought away and replaced it with excitement. He knew he was the type that loved the sting of pain especially in his rear. Any kind of pain that was sexual was the good kind of pain.

He took his fingers and put them in his ass and grunted but then relaxed around them. Makoto enjoy pain so much. He has a fantasy of Sousuke spanking him with those big hands but that day will have to wait.

"O-ok now what?"

He heard rattling on the other end of the line before he heard a sigh and blushed. Sousuke must be getting excited too. Makoto could imagine it actually he got a very vivid image already programmed in his head. Sousuke was probably sitting his office with his uniform unbuttoned and stroking himself just from listening Makoto's sweet sounds. Makoto could just die from imagining himself dressed up as a prostitute and Sousuke being the handsome dashing cop that arrests him for trying to provoke an officer and takes him back to the station and does so many dirty things. He was drooling by the time he finished up one of fantasies.

"Makoto?"

Makoto snapped out of his daydreaming, "Oh sorry Sousuke."

"You were daydreaming again?"

"Uh… N-no." his face was beet red. Oh was he lucky Sousuke wasn't there to see him, he would make fun of him and call him a little slut for daydreaming about his dick which wasn't a lie.

Sousuke laughed before sighing. He did miss Makoto as much as he missed him, but he loves his new job and loves Makoto too. Big things come first and Makoto can be a big problem but justice is way more big than that.

"Makoto are you scissoring yourself yet?"

Makoto decided to start. It was new to him to just start fingering himself without any lube and the fact that he went dry. But whatever not like it bothered him he loved the thrill of pain flowing through him like he was some creep who liked to be choked during sex… actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. He has to put that on his list of strange fantasies. Makoto would be lying if he didn't say he had a whole notebook with pages full of descriptions of his daydreams.

He moved the fingers around a bit before finding his own pace. It was a normal but he was so anxious to get to the good part.

On the other side Sousuke was getting himself undone to. The phone was between his head and shoulder. His pants were unbuttoned and his underwear was slightly pulled down to his thighs. One hand was stroking him slowly while the other was rested on his desk where all his files were. Sousuke knew he shouldn't have been doing something like this at work. Yeah so he got lonely too. It was very unenjoyable coming home without a hot meal and instead he got leftovers. The worst part of it all was the fact that he couldn't get to see that beautiful smiling face when he came home and also when they got full they would go to bed and cuddle. He's even thought about quitting but he just joined a few months ago, leaving was too soon.

Sousuke brushed his thumb over the head and let out a shivered sigh. It reminded him of the time when Makoto gave him a hand job. He was being a lazy fuck but was horny as hell so nothing like a handy dandy hand job to come in handy. _See what I did there? – Author Notes ^_^_

He worked his hand up and down the shaft at a slow pace. Speeding this up would ruin the moment.

As Makoto was fingering himself he pushed his fingers a little further and moaned when he brushed against his sweet spot. Sousuke felt his dick get hard. That was exactly what he needed. He hasn't felt this in a while. Hearing Makoto make sweet sounds was always enjoyable for him. Makoto's noises were letting him know that Makoto was making those sounds for his ears and his ears only.

He sped up his movement a little, "Ah… Makoto stroke yourself." Sousuke breathed out raspy.

Makoto put the phone on speaker before laying it somewhere on the bed. Makoto went to grab himself and he froze from how hard he was. He didn't even notice how hard his cock was from fingering himself but this was just out of proportion. Ok maybe he was exaggerating a little but he was hard. It was full to the brim and had that pretty pink color on the tip that Sousuke always pointed out about Makoto when he was sucking him off, for Makoto's need that is.

He rubbed his nail against the tip and whimpered. Oh did he need this contact. Makoto trailed his nail down his cock until he reached his stomach. He let out a pleasurable moan. Yup… He was as hard as a brick. He wrapped his nimble fingers around the base and moaned as he started pumping.

"Ahh Makoto yeah… make those noises for me."

Makoto whimpered before he started pumping his fingers at a slow pace while he stroked himself. It felt good to be able to jerk off with some excitement and to also listen Sousuke's voice as he did it was amazing. Sousuke was feeling the same way. This wasn't as good as physical contact but it was good enough so he wasn't complaining.

Sousuke started speeding up his pace. His cock was already leaking pre cum so it made it easier to move his hand up and down. Who needs lube when you have your warm liquid oozing out of your penis to slick things up.

"Ma-ko you know this is a distraction from work?" Sousuke struggled to say.

"Hah? You're the one who called me."

Sousuke chuckled a little, "But you provoked me."

"What?"

"Oi you might want to hurry this up before my boss walks in."

Makoto rolled his eyes before his focused on his tasks. His fingers were loosening him up good but it would feel better if there was something bigger filling him up. He pumped his erection at the same pace as his fingers and could feel his orgasm coming soon. He needed something that would finish him off. That burst of excitement that would bring everything together.

Sousuke pumping came more erratic. He imagined it was Makoto he was pumping into. The tightness wrapping around him was pushing him to his climax. He squeezed around the base and the thought of Makoto doing that sent him over the edge. He come over himself with a muffled moan and watched the cum leak from his penis.

"So-Sousuke did you come?" Makoto asked out of breath from moaning.

"Yeah."

Makoto whimpered. He didn't want it to end so sudden.

"Tachibana."

He moaned.

"Moan my name Tachibana. Moan out what belongs to you."

He whimpered again, "Yamazaki."

Sousuke grinned to himself. He knew this would drive Makoto over the edge.

"Come for me, Makoto."

Makoto moaned out his orgasm. This is what he needed. This excitement to end everything. His fingers ceased what they were doing. He brought them up to where he could see and immediately thought. _I'm a mess._

"Makoto."

He hummed in response.

"I'll be coming home early."

He smiled to himself, "Don't disappoint me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
